Baron Flynt
Baron Flynt is a bandit lord encountered in the mission, The Final Piece. He commands a small empire of criminals from atop a gigantic bucket-wheel excavator in the Salt Flats. Background Baron Flynt once worked for Dahl as a prison warden on Pandora. When Dahl abandoned the operation, he was left to fend for himself, along with a prison full of starving convicts. He freed these desperate men, and with them formed a tribe of bandits. Flynt's title was the subject of tremendous controversy during this process. "Warden" was unsuitable as the men were no longer prisoners, and he wasn't of royal descent, so they refused to call him "King." Eventually, "Baron" and "Big Cheese" became the available options, but when those who preferred "Big Cheese" started disappearing, "Baron" quickly became unanimous.1 Baron Flynt established his base in a huge bucket-wheel excavator named Thor. He calls himself the Leader of the Bandits, and has his bandits patrol the Salt Flats in Runners. He has two bodyguards, Hanz and Franz. Tannis claims that Flynt used to work for her, and that when she fired him, he stole a Vault key fragment. However, it is possible that he and Tannis have never met, as it is later shown that Flynt had no Vault key fragment, and that the entire story was a lie created by Steele. Involvement Flynt is first mentioned when players first enter New Haven. There, Helena Pierce says that she has blocked passage to Sanctuary because of the danger posed by his tribe on the Salt Flats to travelers. He isn't mentioned again until Tannis claims that he has a Vault key fragment. The story that Tannis tells is that when she fired Flynt, he stole the fourth piece of the Vault key (and punched her dog). Players are then tasked with killing Baron Flynt and retrieving the final piece of the key, although the chest behind Baron Flynt's "throne" is ultimately found to be empty. Steele then broadcasts that there is no fourth Vault key piece and that Tannis used the Vault hunters to "get what she wanted"; presumably Flynt's death. Appearances * Borderlands Quotes * Get them, you idiots! * I said KILL THEM, you FOOLS! * My minions are gonna slice you to pieces! * Ten skag pearls to the one who brings me his head! * Well, well - looks like I get to kill you myself! * I will make an example of you, so that no one else will dare challenge me! * Say your prayers, loser! * Think you can stop me? * You are a terrible guest. I must teach you some manners! * You'll never make it to the top! * You'll not be getting out of here alive, merc. * You've cost me a lot, but you're going to pay it back, with interest! * God damnit! (When he dies) * Son of a bitch! (When he dies) * You'll regret this - somehow... (When he dies) Notes * Flynt is armed with a random variation of the Boom Stick, which he will drop when he is killed. * Flynt is a respawning boss, and can be fought again after the mission to kill him is complete. * A Flynt model can be seen below the chest where the 'fourth missing piece' is meant to be, * Sometimes Flynt will fall through a crack on one of the ramps leading up to his original position. This makes for an easy win, but his Boom Stick falls with him. * It is possible to kill Flynt first because he sits at the top of his tower completely unprotected, although killing him does not immediately end the mission. Players will still have to fight the remaining minions. Trivia * When the curtain goes up in DLC2, Flynt is seen with both his hands in a 'finger gun showdown' look. * If Baron Flynt dies via corrosive damage, his head will remain intact while the rest of his body dissolves. * According to the Bradygames strategy guide for Borderlands 2, he is the brother of Captain Flynt who is also the leader of a group of bandits. This is supported by an audio file saying that Captain is still offering a reward for the head of whomever killed Baron, adding the fact that his name wasn't a title, and calling his parents "douchebags." Category:Borderlands